Candles in the Wind
by dixicorn
Summary: A small village, a new threat, and a seamingly easy job. After recieving a mysterious letter, the ninja must go to a secluded town to hunt down a sorceress who threatons to destroy the village. Who knew that she wasn't the only thing magic about this town...
1. prologue: a simple plea

**A/N I had told myself I'd be good and not write another story until after Ta-Kai-n Away. Obviously I failed. However, I think I can manage both. This stated out as an entry for a 'submit an oc' type story. However, I loved the villain I had made, or at least her concept. So, I created another character, with a similar concept, but different. Thus, this was born.**

**Wish me luck!**

**I own not ninjago.**

**Also could you help out a friend of mine and vote on my poll please? It would help a lot. **

Jessica Stump

1377 Nightingale Street

Nocternakai Village, Birchwood Forest, Ninjago

The Ninja

The Destiny's Bounty,

Ninjago

Dear Ninja,

The village of Nocternakai has long since heard of your battles against evil. Recently, we learned of your success in defeating The Overlord. Since then, there has been a severe drop of all criminal activity through ninjago. However, despite all this, a new evil threatens our village.

She is a sorceress who goes under the name of an ancient sea dragon known as Muirdris. So far she has made several death threats to the council, and robbed the local market multiple times with the use of dark magic. She appears to be slim and tall, wearing a pair of deep purple pants, a tunic covering all of her skin, and a pair of gloves. Her face is shrouded by the cowl of a back cloak dotted with silver stars. Her true identity is unknown.

We ask you to please consider visiting our village for a few days to see if you can capture Muirdris. Madame Carrow, owner of The Wavering Candle Inn has agreed wholeheartedly to provide you with any necessities free of charge. We assure you her services are top notch and her inn is free of all rodents. Pease reply soon.

Sincerely,

Council member, Jessica Stump.

Sensei Wu

The Destiny's Bounty,

Ninjago

Jessica Stump

1377 Nightingale street

Nocternakai Village, Birchwood Forest, Ninjago

Dear Council member, Jessica Stump,

My ninja and I would be honored to assist your village. We will leave immediately, and arrive there in a few days time.

Sincerely,

Sensei Wu.


	2. chapter 1: witches and warlocks?

**A/N this was originally supposed to be two chapters. However, it was too short either way, so I combined the two. I think the transition worked quite well! Okay, it'slate and I need to clean my room, so...**

**Ninjago is Lego's.**

Chapter 1

Stephanie Carrow peeked out from the door to the kitchen, staring at the new guests arriving at The Wandering Candle Inn. Immediately she frowned.

_'So the rumor was true. They did decide to call in for help. It's too early though. I'm not ready for them yet. 'Worried_, she stole another glance. Were they even the ninja themselves? There were a lot of Ninja Impersonators who conned innocent people into thinking they'd fix their problems, or train them in the ways of a ninja. It could very well be what was happening here. One thing was sticking out to her though. She had never actually seen them in a group before, and the colors matched perfectly.

_'Guess I'm stuck with them. I knew I'd get defeated sooner or later. Hmmm what was that line from that self-help commercial? 'How can YOU turn this situation to your advantage? Well how can I?"_ She shot them another look. They had stopped talking to her mother, Madame Carrow, and were walking towards her. She pulled back, cheeks burning, but cracked open the door anyway's to catch a peek at what these ninja were like. The white was talking with the Sensei, the black was walking alert, the red looked cocky, and the green and blue were whispering. She closed the door completely.

_'I need more information before I can decide that.'_ Stephanie thought as she ran through the kitchen. She could get a bit closer if she used the Staff's Staircase. She pushed past various pots, pans, and Kitchen Staff, almost running into her sister, Penelope who scoffed, annoyed. Her short cropped mousy brown hair swished as she struggled to catch the trey she has balancing. Stephanie ran passed her, not caring. She had never really like Penelope.

There! She spotted the stairs, and dashed up them. They were shrouded in shadows, and Stephanie was certain that there were rats. Oh well, she preferred rats over all of her sisters combined. Before opening the door, she smoothed that stupid purple skirt of hers, pushed her braid back, and breathed in.

_'You've done this before. They won't even give you a second thought. Your just staff.'_ She was right. As she stepped out into blinding light of the second floor hallway, not even her own mother saw her. She was too busy talking to the sensei, with a false smile smacked on her face. Perhaps, if it was any other circumstance she would of been annoyed, however she had to admit her social invisibility came in handy at times.

The ninja, Madame Carrow, and The Sensei turned sharply, and Stephanie had to run to catch up. She watched Madame Carrow gesture to the rooms at the end of the hallway. The Sensei bowed, and Madame Carrow left.

_ 'Aren't those... my rooms?'_ She thought, referring to the rooms that she was assigned to clean. In fact wasn't it just this morning that she had cleaned and placed little mints onto the pillows of those rooms. If she had known that _they _would be sleeping in those rooms, she would have poisoned them.

_ 'No. Lay low, and focus your attention on finding out their weaknesses. The sooner, the better."_ Her mother passed her as she thought that. It took her a few moments to actually realize it was her daughter.

"Prepare dinner for our guests." She ordered. "Oh, and Stephanie?"

"Yes?" She replied.

"Bring out our hood silverware." Her mother said, smiling. If it had been anyone else smiling, she would of given a double take, but it was her mother, and she smiled all the time. They were almost polar opposites actually. Madame Loraine Carrow was plump, blonde, and cheery, her daughter was slim, brunette and dreary. People actually wanted to talk to her mother. In fact, people actually wanted to talk to her twin Penelope more then her. It sucked when all 4 of your sisters were more popular then you.

"Alright." She said. Life was easy in the Inn if you didn't complain about work, and just did it. It occurred to her, halfway down the steps that she couldn't poison the food without being sent to jail. But their was no law that said she couldn't dream about it.

_'You can't ignore me forever.'_ She thought, with a devious smile. _'I won't let you.'_

_•••_

"Sensei, why exactly have you brought us here?" Zane asked, speaking for all five of the ninja seated around a table in Sensei, and Lloyd's room. Sensei Wu sighed. He looked at all of his ninja. They were all powerful in their own ways, Zane was wise beyond his years, Jay had hope, Kai's fierce loyalty, Cole's leadership skills, and Lloyd's well, green ninja-ness? He frowned suddenly. What did his nephew have? Confidence? There. Lloyd's confidence. However, deep meditation, and spirit smoke told him that this 'Muirdris' was messing with things to dark for her to handle.

"Room Service!" A voice said, breaking Wu's thoughts away from him.

"Come in!" He said, smiling. The girl struggled to open the door, and attempted to set down the trey, which was overloaded with food. He looked at all of his ninja, curious to see which was the one who would help the poor girl. Silently, Zane rose. He walked over, and helped the girl. As he got close enough to touch her, his eyes widened, and he appeared to zone out. Then, as quickly as it came, he snapped out of it, smiled and sat down. The girl stepped back, her own eyes as wide as the dinner plates she had carried. Then, mumbling a quick 'Thanks', she grabbed the trey, and ran out of the room.

"What was that all about." Kai said, looking at the open door.

"What did you sense Zane." Wu asked. Ever since he had first met the young nindroid he hadn't doubted that Zane had a gift.

"She felt...strange, her presence." He said, his voice soft.

"She's a witch then. I'm not surprised, I knew that there were a few in this village." All five ninja looked alarmed.

"Like a gruesome green creature that zooms around on a broomstick?" Jay asked, trying to hold in a smirk.

"You mean that Old Wive's Tale? Come on Sensei, magic dousn't exist! It's all propaganda, for fortune tellers, and to sell candy!" Kai exclaimed.

"The Serpentine were an old wive's tale too." Cole reminded him, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"You seriously believe him?"

"Enough! How else do you think the 4 Golden Weapons were created? Yes, there are witches in this world, and warlocks for that matter. In fact, that is the sole purpose of our trip. We are hunting down a dark sorceress named Muirdris, who threatens to destroy the village. We'll meet with one of the locals to learn more. Until then," he smiled at his students. "Are you really going to let all this good food go to waste?"


	3. Chapter 2: Jessica Stump

**a/nShort chapter, but it was a busy day, and I like where this ended. **

**Ninjago (c) Lego**

Jessica Stump drummed her fingers on the table, wondering where Sensei Wu and his ninja were. She was a short woman, with greying red hair, and smile lines. She and her husband Michael, (a rather charming man, and fellow council member) lived with her 3 cats, Pepper, Bast, and Charles. The last, (as a joke) was named after her son, who had recently left home to go to college in Ninjago City. In short, she had a happy life.

"excuse me, but are you Mrs. Jessica Stump?" She looked up, and smiled at the bearded man before her.

"Are you Sensei Wu?" She asked in reply.

"Yes, and these are my ninja, Lloyd, Zane, Kai, Cole, and Jay." She smiled at them as well. They sat down at the table, hoods down revealing their faces. She had always liked children, almost as much as cats.

"Hello." Jessica said.

"Mrs. Stump, when did Muirdris first arrive here?" Cole said, cutting to the chase. Jessica decided she liked this one, his straightforward attitude reminded her of Charles the cat.

"I suppose she has always been here, under an anonymous name, " She said, sighing. "however she didn't truly appear as her until a month or two ago. In the beginning she was more of a thief, then a real threat." _'She's an insult to witches and warlocks everywhere.' _She added, mentally before continuing on. "However, recently she has become more...what is the word? Oh yes, daring. In the last week, she has crumpled buildings, made 32 death threats, and raised the dead temporarily."

"Like zombies?" Jay asked, looking quite pale. Jessica nodded.

"Necromancy. It's almost the same thing. It was only for an hour, but the people at the local morgue were terrified. A few had to be put in a mental institution, and half of them won't even go near it." Kai looked like he was about to explode from laughter. She frowned. Nothing was more annoying than a skeptic not believing the truth.

"Necromancy?" Jay said, looking rather confused. He was starting to remind her of Pepper.

"The forbidden art of raising the dead." Now it was Kai's turn to frown.

"But wouldn't that be good?" Kai asked. "If people didn't die, no one would have to suffer because of it." It occurred to her briefly, if he had recently had someone he knew die. For a few seconds Jessica pitied him.

"Death isn't the end Kai, simply the next step in their lives. Necromancy tears their soul away from there, and reanimates them in a decayed body. It's cruel to the victims, and the wielder. Every time one revives the dead, another year is stripped from their life, until they finally die themselves." She told him softly, her voice little more than a whisper. Kai was silent.

"How do you know all of this?" Lloyd inquired. She paused.

_'Should I tell them the truth? Most of the council already knows anyways. Perhaps...a lie? No, it could backfire on me in the end.'_ "My husband studies magic and it's effects on the outside world. However he doesn't practice it himself. Why?" It wasn't a lie really, but a half truth.

"Just curious." Lloyd mumbled.

"Is that all?" She said, looking at the clock. "I really must be going." Jessica got out of her chair, and started to walk around the table to leave. As she passed by Zane, she shivered, as a wave of ice-cold hit her. "Your a witch!" He exclaimed. _'The cat's out of the bag now.' _She turned to look at him.

"What gave it away?" She purred.


	4. Chapter 3: Lizzard eyes

**A/N Not exactly pleased with this chapter. I dunno... it just didn't click with me very well. Please feel free to Flame and Constructive Criticize...**

**Ninjago (c) lego**

_"Is that all?" She said, looking at the clock. "I really must be going." Jessica got out of her chair, and started to walk around the table to leave. As she passed by Zane, she shivered, as a wave of ice-cold hit her. "You're a witch!" He exclaimed. _'The cat's out of the bag now.'_ She turned to look at him._

_"What gave it away?" She purred._

* * *

"I could sense it." Zane said, after a long pause. He stared at her warningly, expecting this total stranger to pull out a wand or a staff and start hexing everything and everyone in sight. She didn't. Instead, she sighed.

"You have the sixth sense don't you." He nodded.

"Wait, she's one too?" Jay exclaimed. Zane and the others ignored him.

"You can get into a lot of trouble with that kind of gift here. " Jessica Stump warned him. "There are a lot of other warlocks, and witches, and most would like to stay anonymous even to their own kind. Now, I really do have to go. You should read this, it'll help." She pulled a small book out of her purse, and handed it to Zane. It had a large cartoony picture of a witch with a huge cheeky smile stirring a cauldron. In large glittery letters it read, _A Basic Guide to Magic by Dr. Michael Stump. _

"Thank You." He said, but she was already gone.

* * *

Zane began reading as soon as possible. He sat down at a table, ordered an iced mocha from one of Madame Carrrow's daughters, and flipped to the first page.

_'introduction:' _He read silently.

_'Magic in one form or the other has been around for centuries. According to legend, Ninjago itself was created from it, with the use of four elemental weapons, by The First Spinjitsu Master. However, although known it was not necessarily accepted. Often, those who were able to wield even the tiniest sliver of magical ability were hunted down, and executed. _

_But what _is _a witch? Anyone who possesses the ability to consciously perform magic. In most of Ninjago, only one in ten people have even the slightest ounce of magic. Only two of those select few people have a strong enough spirit to perform magic, and only one of them realizes that they are a witch. However, in certain places in Northern ninjago, there are more Witches and Warlocks there then regular people. There are several theories concerning this. One states that the cold enhances their magical abilities, and sharpens their senses. Another states that during the Ninjago Witch Trials, most of the true witches fled north to avoid prosecution. However, one of the strangest, is based on the recurring sightings of Fae. It states, that the two are linked, and drawn together. '_

It went on like this, rambling on about the different types of witches, and magic, and how everything was connected. It surprised him, how it all seemed to click together. Carefully, he stored it into his archives, making sure that he had filed away every word.

"Would you like another mocha?" A girl asked, interrupting Zane's reading. It had been a rather interesting chapter on Will-O-The-Wisps too. He looked at her, the same girl that he had ordered the original from. She had cropped brown hair, and a pinched face. Like the rest of the staff, she wore a long skirt and blouse, in light blue.

"No thanks." He said. She pouted.

"You sure? I'm terribly bored. What if it was on the house?" Was this the female condition known as flirting? He shook his head, and repeated himself. He looked around. The room, once fairly empty, was filling up fast, as fellow guests walked in to order lunch. Zane grabbed his book, and retreated into his room.

* * *

"Room service!" Stephanie said, with mock enthusiasm. The door cracked open to reveal a black-haired youth with thick bushy eyebrows.

"We didn't order anything." He replied. She sighed inwardly.

"My mother told me to tell you it was on the house." He gave her a long look. Then shrugged.

"Come in." He said.

_'__Ninja are so suspicious. He acts like I poisoned it or something. Although that would be fun...I'm here for a different reason.' _She walked in, and set the plate of sandwiches on the table. In the process, she slipped a seemingly ordinary lizard onto the floor. It scuttled off to hide in the corner. Then, she froze. It ws the same spine tingling chill from last night. She turned.

_'Oh Jeez no.' _It was _him_. The ninja from before, the one with the white suit, and the carefully cut blonde hair. She didn't dare look into his eyes. Stephanie paled, fear gripping her soul. She didn't know why she was so afraid of him, he looked friendly enough, and yet...

She wanted him gone. Out of her sight, as if they had never met. He could tell what she was. She hoped the lizard would help. It wasn't the nicest Familiar, but... it would do. For now.


End file.
